This invention relates to a system and method for implementing sports pools on a packet-switched network such as the internet. More particularly, this invention relates to a system and method for providing users/players with the ability to form sports pick pools for non-monetary gambling simulation and/or entertainment via the internet.
Gambling on sports has been known for years. For example, many casinos and other facilities in Las Vegas, Nev., take bets on football games, basketball games, baseball games, hockey games, and the like. In modern years, xe2x80x9cfantasy footballxe2x80x9d leagues have also been set up, where each participants picks select players, with the winner being determined as a function of which participant""s players perform best in a given season.
However, there are fundamental problems with the two aforesaid sports gambling/entertainment systems. First, gambling is restricted to certain geographical areas of the country, such as the State of Nevada. Additionally, gambling may be addictive and is not desired by all sports fans. With regard to fantasy football leagues, Nevada-style sports gambling is not simulated by them, they are burdensome and time consuming to put together, and often suffer due to their fragmented design.
In view of the above, there exists a need in the art to create a system and/or method for enabling users to set up or join sports pick pools via a packet-switched data network such as the internet. This will enable users to enjoy a fun and legal alternative to sports gambling, while still realizing the entertainment value of given sports.
This invention will now be described with respect to certain embodiments thereof, accompanied by certain illustrations.
Generally speaking, this invention fulfills the above described needs in the art by providing a method of setting up pools and wagering points on sporting events, the method comprising the steps of:
providing at least one server;
providing an asynchronous packet switched digital data network, the digital data network being in communication with the server;
utilizing a plurality of computers which are in communication with the packet switched digital data network;
associating each of the plurality of computers with a user;
a user accessing the server via the asynchronous packet switched digital data network, via the user""s computer;
the server assigning the user to a given pool so that the pool includes a plurality of users designated as being associated therewith;
the server causing a pick screen to be displayed to the user on a display of the user""s computer;
the pick screen enabling the user to browse through a plurality of different sporting events and review odds and over/under lines on the different sporting events;
the user utilizing the pick screen in picking a sporting event and wager a number of points on the sporting event by way of at least one of a straight pick, a tease pick, a parlay pick and a reverse pick (in certain embodiments, each of these four types of picks may include up to three different optionsxe2x80x94over, under, and/or spread);
the user submitting the pick made in said picking step to the server;
the server causing the results of the pick to be displayed to the user via the packet switched digital data network at a point in time after the sporting event of said picking step has been completed; and
the server causing results of picks made by other users in the pool to be displayed to the user via the packet switched digital data network at a point in time after the sporting event of said picking step has been completed.
This invention will now be described with respect to certain embodiments thereof, along with reference to the accompanying illustrations.